


Little bird

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tattoos, Wingfic, Wings, angel!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other.”</i>
</p><p>Luciano DeCrescenzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kettlebaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kettlebaggins).



> This is the second work by [this](http://kettlebaggins.tumblr.com/post/59524624182/a-different-sort-of-teen-angel) gorgeous piece of art by the lovely [kettlebaggins](http://kettlebaggins.tumblr.com/). This is for you, Brid, because I’m so happy we started talking <3
> 
> This is a companion piece to ["Teen angel"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/971676).

Legends called them “heavenly matches”, they were the stuff of old songs and daydreams. For a man to have an angel as soulmate was incredibly rare and from what the stories said when it happened it never was easy. Angels weren’t meant to be anchored to Earth, after all, their wings were said to wither and fall, their hearts somehow dulled despite the brightness that true love brought.

 

Blaine’s lola had loved those stories and Blaine had spent many a night huddled by her side, listening to her soft voice as she recounted of strong wings and hearts matched for life. When he realized he liked boys, Blaine had gone to her. Sat on the old couch in her living room , forcing himself to look into her kind eyes, he had asked if angels would ever be able to love someone like him. His lola had laughed, a soft chuckle, her hands coming up to tug at Blaine’s curls. “Of course. Your soulmate will love you exactly for who you are.”

It was not as though Blaine truly believed his soulmate would be an angel – what were the chances of that? When it came to the world outside the songs and the pages of old fairytale books it was almost unheard of. There was no reason for Blaine to think it could happen to him.

Then he met Kurt.

On a Dalton’s staircase the world realigned itself and Blaine’s heart stop calling for his half.

*

The first time Kurt showed his wings to Blaine they were in Blaine’s room, his parents being away on some business trip or the other.

“I’m ready”, he said, eyes big and bright, a smile on his lips.

Blaine kissed him, holding him close, trying to put everything he didn’t have words for in the soft dance of his tongue along Kurt’s.  Then he took a step back, leaving Kurt’s space. Kurt turned his back to him and Blaine simply waited, heart thundering in his chest, as Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and slowly slid it down his shoulders.

A fluttering sound filled the room and Blaine’s breath stuttered in his lungs. Kurt’s wings were a work of beauty, white like a full moon.

“Y-you can touch them, you know?”

Blaine took in a shuddering breath and stepped closer.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything that could make you uncomfortable.”

Kurt turned enough to look at him from over his shoulder, eyebrow quirked and eyes clear.

“I love you. I want you to.”

Blaine nodded, heart expanding with a love so big he wondered if he would explode one day.

Holding his breath, he reached out, fingertips barely brushing over the feathers closer to Kurt’s scapulae. They were soft, like the ones of a chick; Kurt’s intake of breath echoed in Blaine’s ears.

“Is…is this alright?”

Kurt nodded and playfully flapped his wings. “Definitely alright.”

Blaine laughed, joy overflowing everywhere inside of him, as his fingers sunk a bit deeper into the white softness of Kurt’s wings.

*

Kurt only showed his wings when he was alone with Blaine and to Blaine that was the biggest gift of the them all.

*

In the whole world there wasn’t something that Blaine loved more than the caress of Kurt’s feathers on his skin when Kurt held him close. It was always warm in the protective circle of his wide wings; Blaine would simply hide his face against Kurt’s chest and breathe. Every worry, every tension drifted away, leaving only love in their wake. Love for the amazing creature who had chosen to love him back.

*

They knew it would happen, still it didn’t hurt any less. Kurt gave the first fallen feather to Blaine, who kissed away the single tear that had rolled down Kurt’s cheek. According to legends, when angels tied themselves to humans that was bound to happen. At first they had hoped their love could be the exception, it felt too big and amazing not to hope.

Then another feather fell and another and another. Kurt’s right wing sagged, the white losing its shine.

Sometimes  Blaine would run his fingers through the battered feathers, wishing he could do something, anything. Guild weighted heavily on him – if it hadn’t been for him Kurt wouldn’t be losing his wings – but when he tried to voice his thoughts, Kurt simply shook his head and kissed him, wings wrapping around him – the good one and the ruined one.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Blaine. I don’t care about my wings as long as I have you.”

*

Still Blaine couldn’t accept it without a fight. He spent his free time holed up in the public library, dust from old books depositing in thin layers on his hands as he read and read.

The answer came to him on a rainy afternoon. He ran out of the library, half-slipping on the library’s steps, phone cradled close to his ear.

“Blaine, honey, what…”

“It’s balance, Kurt. The secret is balance.”

The rain poured down on him and Blaine didn’t care in the least. He felt as though a pair of wings had sprouted from his shoulders.

*

Biting back a whine Blaine gritted his teeth. Kurt’s hand was a soothing, warm presence on his forearm, anchoring him to reality and somehow shielding him from part of the pain blossoming in waves from his right scapula.

Blaine didn’t know how much time had passed, the needle dipping and retreating over and over. When the tattoo artist stopped working, Blaine’s shoulder felt numb and he struggled to sit up right. Kurt was there, though, with the sweet scent of his cologne and the kindness of his smile.

“Are you alright, honey?”

“Never been better.”

Kurt eyed him critically and Blaine smiled, wanting to ease away his worry. It had hurt, but he would endure worse for Kurt. Destiny had bounded the two of them, they were meant to be since the universe’s first breath and Blaine would gladly sacrifice everything for Kurt’s happiness.

“Can I see it?”

Kurt nodded and took Blaine by the hand, guiding him towards the tall mirror in the far corner of the studio. Blaine turned with his back to it and looked from over his shoulder.

The lines were back and thick, yet elegant. Kurt had drawn it, Blaine sitting by his side as a sea of shrunken paper formed around them, until the pencil had stopped and Kurt had handed him the final sketch. To see it inked on his skin left Blaine breathless, a new kind of completeness settling over his bones and around his heart.

The tattoo wing spanned from his scapula to his lower back, simple and yet stunning in its own right. Blaine tried shifting his muscles and the inky lines moved along.

“Baby! It looks like I am really flapping it.”

Kurt’s chuckle echoed through Blaine as he grinned at his reflection.

*

Kurt’s feathers stopped falling and the left wing remained untouched, perfect like the surface of some faraway star. The right one never got back to how it used to be, too ruined for Kurt to spread it or flap it. But it didn’t matter, because Blaine was there.

*

Sometimes Kurt would trace the lines of Blaine’s tattoo on those rare and blissful occasions when they had the house to themselves and could lie on the bed together, skin against skin and wings free from the usual constraints. His fingertips would skim over the ink, down and up, until Blaine skin tingled – desire and love twisting and knotting inside of him.

“You are my angel”, Kurt would whisper, soft and hushed as though it was a precious secret.

Blaine would turn around and kiss him, then, hands sinking in the softness of Kurt’s wings, his heart soaring higher and higher.

Two souls, one pair of wings.


End file.
